1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an apron having an expandable and disposable insert therein so as to provide one or more readily available reservoirs capable of holding paint, spackle, plaster and other viscous materials commonly used during repair and remodeling activities.
2. Background
Several design features are important to carrier devices for viscous materials, examples including paint, spackle, and plaster. The carrier device should hold a sufficient quantity of viscous material so as to minimize the number of refills required to complete a task. Several colors and/or material types should be readily accessible to the user. The carrier should sufficiently support the viscous material in a controlled fashion, minimize discomfort to the user, and provide an ergonomically elegant device in both form and function.
The related arts include a variety of devices to carry paint. Devices are separable into three distinct design categories. Carriers for paint-filled containers, including cans and buckets, are described by Martelly (U.S. Pat. No. 6,769,136 B1) Burow, (U.S. Pat. No. 5,015,791), Harbour (U.S. Pat. No. 4,972,982), Pogwizd (U.S. Pat. No. 3,997,092), Walsh (U.S. Pat. No. 2,717,109), and Bozarth (U.S. Pat. No. D296,268). Aprons having a paint tray are described by Williamson (U.S. Pat. No. 5,566,391), Johannes (U.S. Pat. No. 3,535,709), Jones (U.S. Pat. No. 3,283,971), and Wittmann (U.S. Pat. No. 2,945,614). Paint and/or brush carriers attachable to a belt or strap are described by Taylor (U.S. Pat. No. 6,719,178), Stocke et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 6,213,365), Robinson (U.S. Pat. No. 5,489,051), King (U.S. Pat. No. 4,746,042) and Jaques (U.S. Pat. No. 4,363,433).
The related arts teach carriers that are large and bulky in both storage and use. Furthermore, referenced inventions fail to prevent paint from contacting multi-use components thereby requiring cleanup after each such use.
What is required is a carrier that minimizes storage volume of the device prior to use, maximizes holding volume within the device during use, and is readily discardable after use so as to minimize cleanup.